


Problemi di convivenza

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: 14° Italian P0rn Fest [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest #14, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Quando Levi aveva preso in affitto la stanza di quell’appartamento condiviso, l’aveva fatto consapevole che, prima o poi, sarebbe potuto arrivare qualche moccioso universitario. Dopo mesi di pace assoluta, la locatrice, un giorno di ottobre, fece il suo ingresso nel salone principale con alle calcagna un giovane, iscritto al primo anno magistrale di giurisprudenza. Levi l’aveva capito subito che non avrebbe avuto vita facile e che quel moccioso sarebbe stata la causa prima della sua rovina.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 14° Italian P0rn Fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086299
Kudos: 10
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Problemi di convivenza

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per il _14° Italian P0rn Fest_  
>  Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan  
> Personaggi: Eren Jaeger/Levi Ackerman  
> Prompt: "Vederti pulire mi fa bagnare tutto"

Quando Levi aveva preso in affitto la stanza di quell’appartamento condiviso, l’aveva fatto consapevole che, prima o poi, sarebbe potuto arrivare qualche moccioso universitario. In fondo, l’annuncio che aveva trovato sul giornale lo diceva a chiare lettere, nero su bianco: “ _Affittasi due stanze in appartamento condiviso a studenti universitari e/o lavoratori referenziati_ ”. E anche la padrona di casa era stata parecchio cristallina, in merito; anche se lui aveva provato a chiedere se fosse possibile accettare un altro lavoratore e non qualche marmocchio alle prese con la prima esperienza lontano dal nido familiare.

Lui era un tipo abbastanza esigente in merito a tutto quello che riguardava la pulizia della casa, il decoro e la giusta condotta e quasi esigeva che le persone che lo circondavano facessero lo stesso. In parte ciò era dovuto, senza ombra di dubbio, alla sua carriera di _commissario capo_ che lo voleva sempre impeccabilmente puntuale. Dall’altra parte, invece, era semplicemente un tipo ordinario e preciso in tutto ciò che faceva, odiava lo sporco e il disordine. E non sopportava di avere a che fare con ragazzini che non rispettavano le regole.

Dopo mesi di pace assoluta, le sue preghiere andarono in fumo nel momento esatto in cui la locatrice, un giorno di ottobre, fece il suo ingresso nel salone principale con alle calcagna un giovane studente universitario, iscritto al primo anno magistrale di giurisprudenza. Levi l’aveva capito subito - solo guardando quelle iridi verdi accese di curiosità, velate di qualcosa che non aveva colto subito, e il sorriso sghembo sul viso bronzeo - che non avrebbe avuto vita facile e che quel moccioso sarebbe stata la causa prima della sua rovina.

Eppure, in un primo momento, aveva anche provato a credere che quel ragazzo alto e moro gli sarebbe potuto andare a genio dato che era più maturo di quanto si aspettasse e che aveva già vissuto con altri coinquilini in diversi appartamenti, quindi sapeva sicuramente come comportarsi nella convivenza con un estraneo. Purtroppo per lui, però, si era trovato ben presto a doversi ricredere: condivideva la casa con un moccioso dotato della mentalità di un bambino di due anni, sporco e rumoroso. E così era iniziata la sua personale lotta contro vestiti sparsi per il salone, stoviglie sporche lasciate dentro il lavandino, festini notturni con musica troppo alta, sanitari con colonie di germi invisibili e, soprattutto, contro un coinquilino selvatico che passeggiava quasi completamente nudo per tutto l’appartamento con il chiaro intento di mettere a dura prova la sua pazienza e sanità mentale.

«Oi, moccioso! Hai intenzione di non pulire il bagno anche oggi?» Chiese Levi quel giorno, con tono irritato, mentre osservava schifato lo stato pietoso in cui versava il gabinetto.

Non ricevette risposta da parte di Eren e così, a passo di carica, si diresse verso la sua stanza e iniziò a percuotere energicamente la superficie lignea che aveva davanti. Dopo diversi minuti in cui aveva pensato di sradicare direttamente la porta dai cardini, il ragazzo fece capolino da dietro l’uscio totalmente nudo e stropicciandosi gli occhi con fare assonnato. Levi rimase pietrificato sul posto, lo sguardo ben fisso su ogni porzione di pelle disponibile del più giovane, soprattutto sui suoi _gioielli di famiglia_. Deglutì a vuoto e si impose di puntare le iridi grigie sul viso del castano, non sui capezzoli scuri e turgidi che svettavano sul petto scolpito che aveva davanti. 

L’espressione che trovò dipinta sulla faccia dell’altro lo portò a maledirlo mentalmente in ogni modo possibile e immaginabile: il sorriso sghembo sulle labbra la diceva lunga su quali fossero i suoi pensieri e sul fatto che no, non si era presentato alla porta in quel modo _per puro caso_. Eren sapeva di essere bello e di piacere agli altri e aveva notato, più volte, come Levi lo guardasse di sottecchi quando si trovavano a bere un tè e un caffè nella cucina condivisa. O di come spostasse fulmineo lo sguardo quando lo scopriva a fissargli il petto mentre girava mezzo nudo per casa.

«Hai finito di sfondare la porta? Non sono sordo.» Disse il ragazzo poggiandosi allo stipite a braccia conserte.

«Dici? Non mi sembra dato che, finora, hai sempre fatto orecchie da mercante. Vedi di muovere il culo e di andare a lavare il bagno prima che la colonia di germi che ci vive dentro si riproduca e invada l’intero appartamento.» Rispose Levi con tono autoritario mentre girava i tacchi con l’intenzione di chiudersi in camera per non dover sopportare ancora la visione del corpo scolpito dalla palestra dell’altro.

«Agli ordini, _maresciallo_.» Scimmiottò Eren sbagliando appositamente la carica occupata dal più grande, sapendo quanto lo infastidisse essere scambiato per un carabiniere.

E infatti, la risposta di Levi non tardò ad arrivare: non avendo niente addosso dal quale prenderlo per sbatterlo rabbiosamente contro il muro, piantò un pugno ben assestato al petto dell’universitario facendolo barcollare e mugugnare di dolore.

«Stai giocando col fuoco, moccioso.» Ringhiò il corvino per poi chiudersi con ira dentro la propria stanza, sicuro di aver sentito l’altro rispondere con tono divertito un “ _Oh, lo so_ ”.

Levi evitò di incontrare Eren anche solo per sbaglio, durante i giorni successivi; usciva presto di casa per andare al lavoro e tornava a notte fonda, quando era ormai sicuro che il ragazzo dormisse già da un pezzo. Portò avanti quella faida personale finché, nel suo unico giorno libero, non si ritrovò nuovamente faccia a faccia con i sanitari da lavare. Era sicuro che quel moccioso avesse qualche problema a centrare il buco dato che vi erano goccioline di urina sparse per la tavoletta che non alzava mai quando andava in bagno. Digrignò i denti infastidito di fronte a quella visione, chiuse gli occhi dal taglio affilato e posò le dita alla base del naso, inspirò un paio di volte e contò fino a dieci per evitare di farsi venire una crisi di nervi - oltre che per calmare l’istinto omicida nei confronti del più giovane.

Una volta tornato in sé, si attrezzò di guanti di gomma, spugna, detersivi e secchiello e cominciò a pulire quello scempio. Avrebbe fatto brillare il gabinetto come non mai, strofinando via anche la più piccola macchia e uccidendo fino all’ultimo germe. Fu proprio mentre era intento a insaponare la vasca che Eren fece il suo ingresso in bagno, restando incantato dalla visione che aveva davanti: Levi, piegato in avanti e col culo per aria, muoveva sinuosamente i fianchi ogni volta che strofinava con più forza un punto della ceramica particolarmente sporco. Si morse il labbro inferiore mentre immagini decisamente poco caste presero ad affollargli la mente e si portò istintivamente una mano sopra i boxer che indossava, per strizzare appena l’erezione che si era formata al loro interno.

Levi gli aveva sempre suscitato un certo interesse, sin da quando era entrato in quella casa e ne aveva incontrato le iridi gelide come il ghiaccio. In un primo momento, l’aveva scambiato per un altro studente universitario di qualche anno più piccolo, data la statura; così era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso nel sapere che, in realtà, era un uomo d’armi. Aveva sempre avuto un debole per quelli più grandi di lui, ma Levi superava di gran lunga tutte le sue aspettative: bello e dannato, quelle erano le parole che gli erano venute in mente quando si erano stretti la mano per la prima volta. E aveva deciso che l’avrebbe fatto suo.

Ma le cose non erano andate esattamente secondo i suoi piani. Levi era difficile da trattare, sempre rigido e severo, sospettoso e legato alle sue regole di buona condotta. Eren aveva capito che un approccio graduale e leggero non sarebbe servito a nulla, così aveva deciso di giocarsi il tutto e per tutto. Aveva iniziato a girare per casa con sempre meno vestiti addosso e fu fiero di sé stesso quando iniziò a vedere la corazza del corvino sgretolarsi appena ogni volta che lo guardava con bramosia malcelata, ogni volta che distoglieva lo sguardo e scuoteva la testa con disappunto. Sapeva di esser riuscito a catturare la sua attenzione e aspettava solo il momento giusto per farlo suo.

E forse quel momento gli si era appena palesato davanti, con la visione idilliaca del fondoschiena del più grande fasciato dalla tuta che ne metteva in risalto la rotondità. Gli sbuffi che lasciavano le labbra di Levi per la fatica nel grattare per bene il fondo della vasca gli causarono uno spasmo. Aveva sovrapposto quei sospiri alle immagini nella sua mente e si era trovato a trattenere un rantolo di eccitazione mentre sentiva il suo membro inumidirsi dentro l’intimo. In un attimo, si era trovato a dirsi che se non avesse colto quell’attimo se ne sarebbe pentito per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Così, silenzioso come una pantera pronta a balzare sulla preda, si avvicinò al suo coinquilino e, prima che questi lo potesse anche solo intercettare, lo afferrò per i fianchi e se lo tirò addosso. Levi, abituato ad avere i sensi in allerta, si preparò a tirare una gomitata che sarebbe finita dritta tra le costole di Eren se non l’avesse fermato in tempo. Il ragazzo gli strinse le braccia attorno al busto, bloccandogli ogni movimento, e si premurò di fargli sentire quanto fosse eccitato strusciandogli l’erezione tra le natiche.

«Oi, moccioso, cosa diavolo pensi di fare?» Chiese il più grande mentre cercava di scollarsi di dosso il coinquilino, anche se non poteva fare a meno di prestare attenzione al rigonfiamento che sentiva premere contro di sé.

Eren non rispose subito. Continuò a far oscillare il bacino per creare l’attrito necessario a donare un po’ di sollievo al suo membro teso e ormai abbondantemente umido. Ebbe anche l’ardire di affondare il naso tra i fili neri che erano i capelli di Levi per inspirarne l’odore unico: sapeva di pulito e, in qualche modo, di casa. 

«Eren, se non la pianti subito giuro che ti spezzo le gambe.» Disse Levi continuando a colpire come meglio poteva l’altro. 

Per tutta risposta, Eren lo strinse ancora più forte contro di sé e scese con le labbra contro il suo orecchio. 

«Sai, commissario capo Ackerman, _vederti pulire mi fa bagnare tutto_.» Mormorò roco prendendo tra le labbra il lobo destro del più grande. 

Quelle parole segnarono la fine, per Levi. Un brivido gli attraversò il corpo come un fulmine, facendolo reagire all’istante. Si liberò dalla presa di Eren solo per girarsi e fronteggiarlo con un luccichio sinistro nello sguardo. Gli poggiò entrambe le mani - liberandole in un attimo dalla costrizione dei guanti spessi - sulle spalle e, fulmineo, lo atterrò facendogli un abile sgambetto. Il più giovane squittì sia per la sorpresa che per il dolore che gli si propagò nelle sue membra una volta toccato di peso il pavimento, ma si riprese immediatamente quando avvertì il corvino sedersi sopra di lui, a stretto contatto col suo bacino.

«E tu lo sai, Jaeger, che questo può essere definito oltraggio a pubblico ufficiale?» Chiese con voce bassa Levi mentre teneva Eren ben saldo contro il pavimento, le mani aperte sul suo petto caldo e scolpito.

«Avanti, Levi. Per una volta, abbandona la tua maschera da freddo commissario e goditi il momento.» Rispose il ragazzo con un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra, afferrando i fianchi stretti dell’uomo seduto sopra di lui e alzando di scatto il bacino.

Quel movimento mozzò il fiato di Levi. L’erezione di Eren colpì un punto ben preciso tra il suo membro e l’apertura nascosta tra le natiche, cosa che lo portò involontariamente a inarcarsi appena per sentire maggiormente quella pressione così piacevole.

Il castano colse al volo quell’occasione e continuò a far oscillare i fianchi contro i glutei dell’uomo, simulando gli affondi di un amplesso. Ben presto, il corvino si trovò eccitato e con il membro teso all’interno del proprio intimo. Quella stimolazione lo stava facendo impazzire, così come lo stava facendo impazzire lo sguardo lussurioso di Eren e le sue mani che si erano infilate dispettose sotto la maglia che aveva addosso. Sentiva le dita del più giovane conquistare un lembo di pelle dopo l’altro, avanzando sempre più sicure fino ai capezzoli che erano diventati sensibili e turgidi per via dei brividi che gli attraversavano il corpo. Mandò letteralmente tutto a fanculo quando i polpastrelli di Eren, intercettati quei bottoncini di carne, li strinsero abilmente facendolo gemere sonoramente. 

Quello, per il ragazzo, fu il segno che aveva finalmente in pugno quell’uomo che aveva bramato per tutto quel tempo. Così, in un attimo, lo privò della maglietta e si avventò contro il suo petto diafano per saggiarne il sapore e la consistenza direttamente con le labbra, con la lingua. E Levi si lasciò assaporare, si lasciò toccare abbassando, forse per la prima volta in vita sua, tutte le barriere che aveva alzato attorno a sé. Sospirò ad ogni lappata, affondò le dita tra le ciocche castane del più giovane e abbandonò la testa all’indietro quando quelle stesse labbra che lo stavano mandando in estasi salirono verso il suo collo per vezzeggiarlo.

Andarono avanti per diversi attimi, toccandosi rispettivamente, scoprendosi, mordendosi e sospirando di aspettativa. Ben presto il resto del vestiario di Levi fu abbandonato sul pavimento insieme ai boxer di Eren. L’impazienza aveva preso possesso di entrambi e, adesso, bramavano per avere un contatto più profondo e più intimo. Il castano aveva immaginato di doversi battere, in certo modo, per possedere l’altro, e le cose andarono esattamente in quel modo. In fondo, sapeva di avere tra le braccia un uomo e non un ragazzino alle prime armi; era consapevole che gli avrebbe dato filo da torcere.

Levi afferrò il membro teso di Eren con decisione e iniziò a scuoterlo facendogli girare la testa per l’improvviso piacere. Mentre muoveva il polso, sfiorando quella intimità in tutta la sua interezza, cominciò a muovere i fianchi facendo scontrare la punta della sua erezione contro i testicoli del giovane che ci contorceva sotto di sé. Eren gemeva incontrollato, preda di quell’eccitazione che gli scorreva come lava liquida nelle vene. Levi era quasi certo di aver in pugno la situazione, ma aveva decisamente fatto i conti senza l’oste. 

Con un colpo di reni, il castano ribaltò le posizioni portando le spalle del corvino a scontrarsi contro il pavimento, la gambe larghe attorno al suo bacino, esposto e sconvolto per l’improvviso cambio di registro. Senza dargli il tempo di capire cosa fosse successo o di ribattere in qualche modo, Eren lo afferrò dai glutei e lo fece inarcare per far sì che potesse prendere in bocca quel sesso pulsante che non aveva ancora ricevuto le giuste attenzioni. Un gemito roco e alto lasciò le labbra schiuse di Levi mentre si godeva a occhi chiusi quel trattamento. La lingua del più giovane lo stava facendo impazzire con i suoi movimenti circolari, con il suo soffermarsi quasi dispettosa sulla punta rossa e sensibile, il suo insinuarsi appena nell’apertura in cima. 

Era così perso nel piacere puro che quella bocca calda gli stava donando che quasi non si accorse delle dita che l’altro aveva iniziato a insinuare tra le sue natiche, alla ricerca dell’anello di muscoli nascosto lì in mezzo. Ne ebbe percezione solo quando le sentì entrare in lui per prepararlo, e anche quando ciò avvenne, si lascio penetrare dalle falangi di Eren senza opporre troppa resistenza; soprattutto quando queste andarono a colpire la sua prostata facendolo inarcare all’inverosimile e quasi venire all’interno della bocca del giovane.

Quando fu abbastanza certo che le pareti di Levi l’avrebbero accolto senza procurargli troppo dolore, Eren allontanò la bocca dal suo membro e portò il bacino vicino al suo. Allineò la punta turgida all’apertura che aveva precedentemente preparato e, con un’unica spinta, entrò nel corpo del corvino strappando un sospiro appagato ad entrambi. Rimase fermo un secondo, godendosi il calore e gli spasmi delle pareti strette che lo avvolgevano, poi iniziò a muoversi lentamente, andando sempre più in profondità.

La stanza si riempì ben presto dei loro gemiti, del rumore dei corpi che collidevano ad ogni affondo, dei ringhi rochi che risalivano su per la gola di Levi quando Eren colpiva quel punto magico che gli faceva letteralmente vedere le stelle. Il ritmo e l’intensità dell’amplesso aumentarono, le spinte del più giovane si fecero via via sempre più frenetiche e la ricerca dell’orgasmo più impellente. Il più grande cominciò a muovere i fianchi seguendo quei movimenti spasmodici e strinse tra le dita il suo stesso sesso, ormai prossimo a raggiungere l’apice. Eren lo afferrò meglio per i fianchi e diede degli ultimi e possenti colpi di reni: uscì dall’orifizio di Levi e riversò il proprio seme contro il suo ventre piatto, quasi fino al petto ansante, mischiandolo con quello del corvino che aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo in quell’esatto momento, proprio insieme a lui.

Si guardarono con le palpebre semichiuse, il respiro corto, il piacere che ancora gli scuoteva le membra, sudati e appiccicosi. Poi, come attratti da una forza impossibile da ignorare, si cercarono con le mani, si strinsero e si baciarono con foga, ignorando il mondo circostante e concentrandosi su quel contatto quasi più intimo di tutto l’amplesso. Poco importava se fossero così opposti, così diversi, che avessero consumato quell’attimo di passione sul pavimento del bagno e che fossero sporchi oltre ogni dire. A quello ci avrebbero pensato in un altro momento.  



End file.
